Beastly Eds
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Eddy is the most handsome and rich guy in Peach Creek High, and loves to pick on the ugly rich folk. But he goes a little too far when he decides to make fun of the witch of the school. He has a year until it lasts forever, and who would love a beast?
1. Chapter 1

I GOT HIT BY INSPIRATION! *inspiration truck hits me* This is all another universe i came up with, so this has nothing to do with any of my other stories except they have the same characters. Here's the biography behind all the characters that I'll allow. These are the biographies I think would be the most important in the story.

Eddy Prince- Rich and incredibly popular guy in the city of Peach Creek. Is a complete jerk and has the looks that makes almost any woman would want. Likes to pick on Alice but doesn't know why it's always her. Also picks on the ugly kids. Lives with his older brother and is best friends with Double D and Ed.

Eddie Prince- Eddy's older brother. Is a very successful man as he works as a newscaster on tv. Handsome man, and only cares about appearances.

Ed Lockley- Eddy's and Double D's best friend, has a sister and is next door neighbors with Alex. Goofy, funny, loves to eat and is known as the retard of the school.

Eddward Jones 'Double D'- Braniac, very popular with the ladies even though he doesn't know it. Has a tiny crush on Alyssa and dislikes how Eddy is. Straight A's, and is best friends with Eddy and Ed.

Lee Kanker- Eddy's hot girlfriend, shallow, rich, always wears the most expensive things and loves it when Eddy buys her things.

Marie Kanker- Lee's little sister and is completely in love with Double D and gets jealous easy.

May Kanker- Jealous of Lee, and wants to be spoiled by Ed. She and Alex are complete enemies.

Alyssa Clarise- Known as the 'witch' of the school and wears dark gothic clothing. Does not like Eddy or the Kankers and is best friends with Alex and Alice. Is a very mysterious person.

Alice Hearts- Hates Eddy with a deep passion since she's the one he normally picks on. Lives in a crappy home and likes roses, books, and candies. Best friends with Alyssa and Alex.

Alex Rocker- Tomboy, boxer, best friends with Alice and Alyssa. Likes to eat and is neighbors with Ed and Sarah, so they know each other pretty well.

* * *

><p><span>Cafeteria<span>

"You JERK!" Alex yelled.

"Well, she didn't get out of my way like I told her to!" Eddy yelled back. Behind him, his only two friends Double D and Ed were watching the scene unfold as Alice was now in a pile of trash, with people surrounding them and laughing. Alex glared at Eddy harshly, and Eddy glared right back. "That girl is always in the way!" Alex wore a green t-shirt with playboy bunny with sunglasses on it, and jeans. Alice had on her favorite black tank top and skinny jeans. Eddy was wearing his signature yellow shirt with a leather jacket. Double D had his white button up with an orange tie, his hat, and purple jeans. Ed had his red shirt, jacket, and his jeans with square glasses.

"You're the ass who decided to come all the way over here in front of her!" Alice groaned, and tried to get up. "Alice! Are you alright?" Alex sprung to Alice's side and helped her out of the trash.

"The trash all belong together I suppose." A female voice laughed. Eddy looked back to see his girlfriend, Lee Kanker and her sisters. Marie went up to Double D, and tried to kiss him. He stepped away slightly, uncomfortable. She may have been the sister to his best friend's girlfriend, but that didn't mean he liked her the same way. Ed ran off, knowing that May Kanker was nearby. "That was so funny Eddy~" Lee said, clinging onto his shoulder. He was only a little shorter than him.

"You're right... the trash do belong together." Alice said, wincing as she got up. Eddy frowned but his eyes widened when she pulled back her hand from her aching side to show a little blood. Double D was affected by it the most. "C'mon Alex... Alyssa's bound to have finished astrology club by now..." She said. Alex nodded.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Eddy began to get pissed off again as they walked out of the cafeteria. Double D glared at his friend, who only shrugged off Alice's injury that HE caused... AGAIN. When class started, the Eds went into the science lab. As the three boys sat at the table, Double D hissed at his friend.

"I cannot believe you Eddy! Harming Alice yet again just because she refused to move from her seat?"

"It's that bitches fault. She got mustard on my shirt!" He said.

"Your shirt is yellow! No one would notice!" He argued, then left the cafeteria in a huff without another word.

"Hmph. P*ssy." Lee said, sticking out her tongue. Marie followed after him.

"Come back dream boat!~" She giggled.

Astronomy Club

"Remember everyone, write a paper on your favorite constellation and bring it in next week, ok?" Asked the teacher. Everyone nodded and got up. Alyssa got up in her black mini cape, black and white long sleeved shirt, and long black pleated skirt with combat boots.

"Alyssa! Hey!" Alex sprung on her friend, and Alyssa laughed but then saw Alice's appearance.

"Oh my... what happened?" She asked, taking the hamburger bun chunk out of her friend's hair.

"Eddy. Again." Alice sighed. Alyssa nodded, then wiped some sauce off Alice's face with a tissue. Double D followed by Ed zoomed riight past the room. The three girls looked as Marie and May chased after them. Alex groaned and Alice and Alyssa chuckled as Double D and Ed clung to the dangling light.

"What's so funny beeotches?" Asked Marie, looking away and glaring at them.

"It's just... your methods of gaining love... it's comical." Alyssa said, smirking. Marie glared, and Double D and Ed looked down. Double D blushed a little, seeing Alyssa look up at them with a amused expression.

"You got a problem how we treat our boyfriends?" May asked. Alex snorted.

"Boyfriends? It's like watching animal planet!" May and Alex began to glare at each other intensely. May sprung at Alex, and they began to tussle. Marie sprung at Alyssa, but she merely moved to the side and Marie was met with metal to face with the locker.

"Such a sad person you are." Alyssa said. Alice shook her head.

"Alyssa, I'm gonna go try to hit the school showers... I'll meet you at math class later." Alice said. Double D and Ed climbed down the light.

"Thank you." Double D said to the young brunette. She smiled a bit and he blushed. Alex rose from her battle, both of them groaning but May had a huge lump on her head.

"I'm okay!" She said, all loopy. Eddy and Lee walked down towards them, and noticed Marie with her face in the locker, and May out cold. Lee growled at Alyssa as she was the only one standing and Ed was now hugging Alex and thanking her and Alex.

"Don't worry Lee. I'll take care of the witch." Eddy said.

"Ohoho honey buns~" Lee kissed him and her hands went over his chest before she sauntered off to her next class. Eddy approached his friends and the two girls.

"Alex... why don't you go head to class?" Alyssa suggested, seeing Eddy approach.

"Good idea... Ed? Wanna walk together?" Alex rubbed her head. Ed jumped on top of her and she struggled to get them to Science. Eddy approached Double D and Alyssa, with the 'witch' trying to ignore him.

"Hello **friends**..." He said. Alyssa just rolled her eyes. "Did you hear about me being the student council president?"

"Yes... and you won since no one elese dared to compete against you." Double D said, sighing.

"Yep! Cause I have the looks any man or woman would be envious of!" He mostly directed that at Alyssa, who wasn't paying any attention to him.

"...Do you even care about this school?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. He seemed a bit startled at first, then glared.

"I don't give a shit about this school. But it will look awesome in my college applications." He said, then smiled at her. Double D raised a brow at this. "There's going to be a party on Saturday at the Kanker Hotel... why don't you come as my guest?" He asked.

"You're not inviting me or Ed?" Double D asked, questioning why he was being so nice to a girl he loathed.

"The Kankers already are expecting you guys. Now... what do you say? I'll let you go into our VIP section." Eddy said, grinning wickedly. Her face was cold and eyes equally. But she nodded.

"Very well. I'll be there." She said, then walked off. When she past the corner, Eddy burst out laughing. Double D didn't know what he was planning, but knew it wasn't good. Alice saw him laughing like a maniac and shook her head, then left for class in a different direction.


	2. Chapter 2

I had to make this... i just HAD TO. OR ELSE ILL START FIRING LASERS OUTTA ME FRICKIN EYES! Tarot cards are used in this chapter. I'll put the meanings of the ones i use at the end of the chapter.

* * *

><p><span>Saturday<span>

Alex, Alice, and Alyssa all sat around at Alice's house, watching a scary medieval movie. Alyssa laughed when the man was stabbed in the forest. "Any person would be sensible enough to not hide in the forest during a witch attack..." She chuckled, then looked at the clock.

"I find it weird that these bitches would even bother messign with the humans. They want to kill the priest right? Why not just do that before mocking the humans?" Alex asked.

"It's a movie Alex. It's meant to give off some suspense." Alice said, yawning.

"I need to get going... I'll be back soon." Alyssa said, getting a large bag.

"For how long?" Alice asked. Alyssa picked up a small deck of cards and shuffled with them.

"Just an hour... maybe two if I enjoy myself too much..." Alyssa chuckled, then left through the door.

Eddy's Apartment

He was just coming down the stairs when he bumped into his maid, Nazz. She was 31 and had very short blond hair, wore a green t-shirt and jeans, and was just picking up the laundry. "Eddy, I found you something for your girlfriend like you wanted me to. Check it out." Nazz pulled out a corsage. It was white, and small. Yet blooming and beautiful. "It means, 'I am worthy of you'. Signifying humility and purity." She said.

"Are you kidding me Nazz? This thing is corny as hell. Thanks... now I'll be known as an ass." Eddy scoffed, but took it anyways. Nazz rolled her eyes and walked off to finish the launndry. Eddy's brother then walked inside, talking on his bluetooth.

"Yes, continue on with the report and I'll be there tommorrow early morning." He said, getting out his cell phone.

"Hey, bro! Guess what?" Eddy said excitedly.

"What?"

"Well, I became-"

"Ah, so the investigation was called off?" Eddy sighed, and texted his brother. Eddie's phone vibrated, and he looked at his newest message.

_Bro! I became student council president this year!_

"That's great! No, not you, my brother." He said. "Eddy, I need to take this. Have a good time at your party." He said, walking up to his office. Eddy sighed, and picked up the corsage and left, knowing there was something he could at least look forward to tonight. He put on his hoodie and sunglasses.

The Party; Kanker Hotel: 10:30PM

"Hmm... the Kankers have done well." Alyssa said, looking around. She was wearing a black and red dress with striped stockings, boots, and her favorite mini cape. The room was lighted with dazzling lamps, and the tables were stocked with food and flowers. People were already dancing, and she merely just blended into the crowd. She continued to shuffle the cards.

"Hey baby." Eddy said, approaching Lee.

"Hey sexy~ Oooh... what is that?" She asked, seeing the box Eddy was holding. He gave it to her. She opened it, and held the corsage.

"It's supposed to mean 'I am worthy of you'. Purity, and humility and stuff..." He said. She looked at him angrily, and threw it in his face.

"Great! Now I feel like a piece of crap! Thanks a lot Eddy!" She yelled, then stomped off. Eddy groaned.

"...Thanks a lot Nazz..." He muttered, then put the corsage on the table, walking off angry. Alyssa came up from behind him, and picked up the corsage and pocketed it, smiling.

"HELP MEEEE!" Double D screamed, Marie chasing him through the crowds of people. Ed hid in the bathroom, whimpering as May banged on the door.

"Now where is that bitch...?" Eddy asked himself, looking around. He then caught her at the dining table. He approached her, and everyone began to crowd. "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked. She remained silent as she ate a small cookie. "You may think I invited you, but really, who would invite a ugly witch like you?" He asked with a sneer. As Double D hung from the chandelier, he saw people ganging up on the careless Alyssa.

"Oh no..." He said, eyes wide. Alyssa drank some punch, and Eddy slapped it out of her hand.

"... You may say that beauty is everything, but on the inside, you're the ugliest of us all." She said, eyes going darker. Eddy was startled at her darkness, but coughed instead, looking around at all the people waiting for his reaction.

"You don't have a ticket, so get the hell out of here." He yelled. People around him sneered at her. Eddy turned to join his girlfriend with a smug face, but looked back at Alyssa to see she had a very evil smile on her face, and in her hand was a small card, and what it read, was 'DEATH'.

"Eddy! You... You..." Double D yelled at his best friend, unable to contain his anger.

"I'm a what? C'mon, say it!" Eddy yelled back.

"...You're a complete ass!" He yelled, surprising them both with his vile language. "I-I mean... that was completely unethical Eddy!" Eddy was grabbed by the arm by Lee. Ignoring Double D, they headed out to the dance floor.

"I knew I was gonna have some fun tonight." She said with a smirk. Eddy began to dance with Lee, and his head began to spin.

"Hey babe! Nice going showing that bitch where her place was!" Lee said, throwing herself on him and slowdancing. Eddy wasn't able to speak as his head kept constantly spinning over and over. "You're looking pale baby!"

"B-Babe... I gotta go..." He said.

"No! Baby!" Lee whined as Eddy left, and left the hotel. He wandered into the alleyways, and fell against the wall.

"Hello eddy..." Alyssa smirked, sitting on the dumpster, holding the card between her fingers.

"YOU! What have you done to me! Did you give me some weird drug?" He asked, his head beginning to clear.

"I have only given you... what you deserve. Now your appearance matches your heart." She said, still smiling. "You're lucky the cards have decided to give you a second chance... I figured the decision would be to kill you." She smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked angrily. She pointed behind him, and he looked to see a broken mirror, and what looked back, was a beastly version of himself. His black hair was now all over his face and body. His nose was like a dogs, and two animal ears stuck out of his head. A large bushy tail came out of his pants, and when he looked at his hands, they were furry and had claws. His eyes remained the only thing that stayed the same. "O-Oh my god..." He gaped in horror.

"You have a year to find someone to fall in love with and have that to person feel love towards you. She must say 'I love you', before the year ends, or you will remain in this state... forever." Eddy turned around, angry. But when he did, the girl was already gone.

"NOOOOOO!" He screamed, scaring many people passing by.

Alice's House

Alyssa walked into the house, the two girls watching some old horror flick with monsters attacking the main characters. "Hey Alyssa. How was it?" Alice asked. Alyssa smirked as she hung her mini cape, and handed Alice the corsage.

"Ohh... this is beautiful! Where'd you find it?"

"You like roses, so I picked this up for you. Someone didn't want it." Alyssa said, smiling.

Eddie's apartment

Eddy sat in his room, wearing his hood, sunglasses, and the room was pitch black. His older brother came inside, looking around. "Eddy! How was the party?"

"Eddie, do you love me?" He asked, not looking up.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer my question!" Eddy yelled, angry and a growl emerging from his throat.

"What was that? Do you have a dog in here?" He turned on the lights, and grabbed Eddy, then yanked off his hood. He was met with the horror of dog ears. "Eddy... what happened to you?" He asked, looking over his little brother now turned into a mangy mutt anthro.

"I-I was..." Without letting him answer, Eddie grabbed his little brother's wrist, pulled him into the car.

"Don't worry, we'll get you looking right again. I swear." He said, starting up his sports car. Eddy sat silently, replaying the instructions Alyssa had said in his head over and over. _You have a year to find someone to fall in love with and have that to person feel love towards you. She must say 'I love you', before the year ends, or you will remain in this state... forever._

An idea sprung in his head. But before he knew it, they had already made it to the surgeons.

Later

"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't anything I can do about your son's condition." The surgeon said, going over Eddy's appearance.

"WHAT? Can't you do something? Give him a pill, shots, ANYTHING?" He asked. Eddy glared at his brother.

"Anything?" Eddy asked, then stomped off back to the car.

"Wait! Eddy! I don't mean it like that!" Eddie chased after him.

Home

The entire ride was silent and awkward until they came into the garage. "Eddy... I didn't mean it-"

"You would have had this ugliness even if it killed me huh?" Eddy asked, glaring at him heavily and snarling a bit, his fangs showing slightly and startling his brother. Eddy sighed, and ran inside to apartment, and jumped into his bed, angry.

A few hours later, Eddy went downstairs when everyone else was in bed, and he stole his brother's keys and left. He drove into downtown Peach City, parked the car in the parking garage near Kanker hotel, and put up his hood and glasses.

He passed the old drug store, but his eye caught something and he looked back, to see Alice there. She was smiling brightly, something he'd never seen this close before. "Thanks." She said, taking the small box of candies from the clerk, and heading for the exit. Eddy looked away, and when she passed him, he smelled her sweet yet spicy shampoo wafting from her hair. Being curious, he followed her discreetly, wondering what she did when school wasn't in session. She went into the alleyway, and gave some food to a homeless woman and her child.

"Thank you Alice."

"How is Brandon?"

"He's doing well... thanks to the medicine you gave him yesterday."

"That's good. Just have him keep resting, and he'll be fine in a few days." She said smiling. Eddy couldn't have been more surprised. This was a side of Alice he had never seen before. Even more interested now, he continued to follow her as she walked down the sidewalks of Peach City. Before he knew it, he was standing outside of Alice's apartment building. She walked inside, and he hid near the stairwell, seeing her in the window now on her laptop. he looked at his watch, and began to walk towards Kanker hotel.

"What was I thinking? That bitch is just... just..." He couldn't find a good word to describe her at all. He sighed, and looked up to see he was already at Kanker Hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

In case you're lost, allow me to summarize what has happened so far. Eddy Prince is a dick, and everyone knows it. He loves to pick on Alice for some apparant reason, and for giggles, he tried to humiliate Alyssa by 'inviting', and turning her away at a party. Alyssa, knowing that this would happen, cursed him and told him he had a year to find true love or he would forever be a beast. It has been a week since he was human, and he saw Alice in a different light. Now he's at Kanker hotel... what will happen now?

* * *

><p>Eddy walked into the hotel, to find a large halloween party going on. Everyone he was friends with was there, and looked very happy. It wasn't hard to tell who was who, and he looked around more to find his girlfriend in the mix somewhere. He took off his hood, and sunglasses. Since it was halloween, he didn't need to hide. People looked at him and weren't afraid, in fact, they thought he looked pretty cool.<p>

"Ohohoho... Double D..." He heard someone say. Following the sounds with his much more sensitive ears, he found both Marie and Lee falling over Double D. Lee was kissing at his neck, Double D all tied up and absolutely terrified.

"Lee! He's mine!"

"Too bad! I haven't seen Eddy in a week after he's been said missing, and I haven't been so relaxed now that I don't have to fake being so mean." She stuck out her tongue, and whilst they argued, Double D managed to slip away into the crowd wearing his phantom of the opera tux.

"I didn't know he did drugs- Dreamboat!" Marie cried out, and gave chase with Lee running after them both. Eddy was very much surprised. Lee faked being a bitch just for him? He thought, somehow wandering into the crowd of dancing people. Then, his eye caught something very familiar. He turned, and found himself face to face with the very woman who cursed him.

"Hello Eddy~" She said, dancing in her gothic faerie dress, clear plastic wings on her back.

"Alyssa, I've seen how bad and how wrong I was, so please change me back!" He said, only half sincere.

"Sorry Eddy, you know the curse, you've got a year to find someone to truely love you, and for that love to be said out loud~ I can't reverse it." She grinned.

"But-"

"One year Eddy, one year." She then twirled out of sight in the crowd. Eddy tried to follow her, this time wanting to use more rough ways of making her reverse the curse, but ended up bumping into a girl wearing a short sleeved black dress that went midthigh with stockings and sneakers, and had black cat ears with a matching tail with painted whiskers on her face. Two blue ribbons sat in her hair as bows. She held a platter of cookies and had a nametag, but was too occupied at the moment to look.

"O-Oops! I'm sorry!" She said, that voice very familiar to him.

"Its fine-" A pair of blue eyes settled on his, and his jaw went slack as he saw that the girl was totally hot. He was about to try to say something suave, but his eyes laid on the nametag. **'Alice'** His eyes widened. The girl he had been insulting and picking fun at for the past five years had the sexiest body he'd ever seen.

"Would you care for a treat sir?" She asked, her eyes apologetic. For once, his tongue was completely dry and not a single word could come out of his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"U-Um..."

"Yo! Cat chick!"

"Coming sir!" Alice yelled, and smiled at Eddy slightly before walking off, his tongue still very dry.

"Wait-" He tried to grab her, but accidentally took one of her ribbons out. He held it, and sniffed it. It smelled of her shampoo, and he reveled in it. Pocketing it, he sighed and turned around, leaving through the front door.

-A Week Later-

Eddy was grumbling in his room, Nazz going in and picking up his dirty clothes on the ground. She had already found out about his 'condition' from Eddy's brother, so seeing his fur around the room didn't surprise her.

"You know, there's more to life than just appearances." She said.

"Yeah? And how would you know that?" Eddy snarled. "This is reality, everybody just judges on the first glance."

"True... but inside, I know you are a good soul. My father was the same way until my mother came along."

"And why the hell did you come here instead of staying with your good parents?"

"The pay your brother gives. They wanted the best for me, saying I have better chances of a future." She said, and found a blue ribbon on the floor. "Erm... Eddy?" He turned, and his eyes flashed wide before a clawed hand snatched it away. She bit back a small chuckle, and left him. Eddy inhaled the scent on the ribbon. The smell of her shampoo was almost gone.

"...This is ridiculous." He grumbled, and pocketed it. There was a knock on his door. "Yeah?"

His brother opened the door, not coming in. "Hey... Guess what? I got you a surprise." Eddy looked up, half interested.

"...?" Eddie showed the deed to a new house that he bought on the edge of town.

"I bought a new place, it's on a more isolated plot of land, and just outside the city, so you won't be bothered by onlookers." He said, trying to lighten his younger brother's mood. Eddy was silent for a while, before looking at his brother with the same cold eyes he had been giving him ever since the doctor's appointment.

"So... you don't want me living in public anymore either? Are you even going to live with me?" Eddy asked.

"Well, yes. But I need to keep the apartment if my job keeps me up for late hours." Eddie said, avoiding looking at his brother. There was a long period of silence before he spoke again. "Nazz is coming with you to the house, I gotta head to the office soon. Oh, and I'm hiring a teacher." He said, and without waiting for a reply, Eddie shut the door before Eddy could voice his opinion on that.

9:30AM; The Next Day

Eddy walked into the seemingly rustic, large house. Though it was more of a mansion than anything else. The walls were solid stone with pillars looking like they were holding up the second floor. The basement was large, and seemed to already be converted into a working room with a tv, desk, computer, and lots of bookshelves filled with books, a leather couch in front of the tv.

The living room was brighter, green curtains on the walls. A large brown couch sat in front of the plasma screen tv with a caramel colored recliner, and the kitchen and dining room an easy 6 feet in distance.

"Well, I see you're going to like it here. I even got you that motorcycle you always wanted." Eddie said, turning his back.

"...Why don't you have any bags?" Eddy asked as Nazz took his and hers upstairs.

"I still have some work to do in the office, but i'll come by when i finish up." He said, and shut the door.

"Goodbye then..." Eddy muttered under his breath.


End file.
